Mi declaración
by Vodk
Summary: - Hey Dobe, ¿Cómo sería una declaración para una chica? ...-No lo sé teme, no es que tenga mucha experiencia en eso – el chico hizo un pausa para continuar, tomo algo de aire y prosiguió- ¿Es para Sakura? – el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza, tratando de esconder el rubor que se instauraba en sus mejillas –Muy bien, siendo así no te puedo abandonar...


_**MI DECLARACIÓN**_

Caminaban dos buenos amigos por las calles de Konoha, extrañamente un silencio apacible se presentaba entre ellos, hasta que el chico de cabellos negros y mirada azabache rompió el ambiente:

- Hey Dobe, ¿Cómo sería una declaración para una chica? – el chico rubio apodado como Dobe por su mejor amigo, mostraba una clara sorpresa, sin embargo y contra todos los pronósticos no dijo algo tonto, al contrario quería disfrutar de ese momento con su mejor amigo.

-No lo sé teme, no es que tenga mucha experiencia en eso – el chico hizo un pausa para continuar, tomo algo de aire y prosiguió- ¿Es para Sakura? – el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza, tratando de esconder el rubor que se instauraba en sus mejillas –Muy bien, siendo así no te puedo abandonar, vamos escucharas una declaración muy al estilo Namikaze – dijo finalmente el rubio mostrando una sonrisa de punta a punta.

Caminaron hablando un poco sobre sus últimas misiones, hasta que llegaron al campo de entrenamiento donde Kakashi los llevó por primera vez, ambos se sentaron en la grama evocando los recuerdos que hacían parte de sus vidas, la brisa soplaba y los cuerpos de ambos chicos se relajaban. Un rayo de sol toco el rostro del rubio de manera especial y él supo que era el momento de empezar a hablar.

-Bien Sasuke teme, como sabes, mi padre era una persona bastante tranquila, no había mayor problema que lo sacase de sus casillas, pero hubo un momento en el que pensó que todo ese autocontrol se iría a la mierda.- Sasuke al escuchar que su nombre salió de la boca ramenesca de su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, entendió que el Uzumaki iba en serio.

Sasuke no hizo más que fijar su mirada en el rubio, dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención.

-Era una mañana soleada en Konoha –el rubio inicio su relato con total calma y aquel campo de entrenamiento solo irradiaba paz- hacía ya un buen tiempo que Minato Namikase había salvado a Kushina Uzumaki gracias al rastros de hebras de cabello que había dejado la chica, Minato, de ojos azules y cabello rubio había empezado a sentir que su pecho dolía cuando Kushina estaba en peligro, sentía sus corazón desbocarse al tenerla cerca, en fin Minato Namikase estaba enamorado, pero eso no era el problema, el dolor de cabeza del Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha, era que su compañera ni en drogas se imaginaba los sentimientos que él tenía hacía ella.

Ese día Minato se encontraba en este campo de entrenamiento, maldecía mil veces su suerte al no saber cómo hacerle ver a la chica de cabello escarlata cuan enamorado estaba de ella, entonces se le ocurrió una brillante idea, sus ojos destellaron ansiosos mientras preparaba su declaración.

Mientras tanto, una chica de cabellos escarlatas buscaba a Minato con gran preocupación, decía que su amigo no podía sobrevivir sin que ella estuviese a su lado, y es que Kushina solamente se hacía la loca con los sentimientos de Minato para según ella no sufrir una trágica decepción amorosa, en su camino se encontró con un pequeño de cabellos grisáceos, que en sus manos llevaba un libro algo ligeramente bochornoso para cualquier chica e incluso para un niño de su edad.

-Kakashi ¿De dónde sacaste ese libro? –le preguntó lo más dócil que pudo la pelirroja, pero si algo tenía claro era que castraría al degenerado que le había dado el libro al pequeño.

-Kushina-San hola –dijo emocionado el pequeño- tengo esto para usted – extendió la mano y el pequeño le entrego un dije en forma de relámpago, le mostró sus sonrisa más inocente y se fue corriendo, dejando a Kushina realmente sorprendida y sin saber a qué venía aquello.

La joven Uzumaki continuaba su búsqueda, mientras miraba el dije en su mano ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Quién le habría dado aquello a Kakashi o acaso el niño se lo daba solo porque sí?, las preguntas rondaban por su cabeza sin encontrar respuesta alguna, justo cuando pasaba por un pequeño bar salió del sitio el maestro de su mejor amigo Jiraya.

-Oiga Ero-Pervertido, ¿De casualidad no ha visto a Minato?

-Oh pero si es la linda Kushina Uzumaki – la miraba embelesado el hombre de cabello blanco – puedo percibir un maravilloso futuro – para este punto Kushina se sentía perdida entre tanta palabrería del Maestro Jiraya.

-Asumo que no, me voy maestro- cuando ya se iba, Jiraya la tomo de la mano, dándole un giro para abrazarla fuertemente, la miró a los ojos y depositó en su frente un tierno beso, un beso de aquellos que transmiten toda la protección y los mejores deseos, la chica abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida, entonces el hombre tomo su mano dejando en ella una pequeña cadena hecha de un extraño material color rojizo.

-Ve al campo de entrenamiento Uzumaki- la chica, corrió tan rápido como pudo hacía este mismo campo, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando distinguió la silueta del chico que la esperaba, alto, cabello, rubio, espaldas anchas, cuerpo esbelto, ojos azules y una sonrisa cálida, se miraron a los ojos y fue como si el tiempo dejara su prisa. Se acercaron un poco tanto quizás que sus respiraciones empezaron a juntarse, él la miró con toda la ternura que su ser podría desprender y le dijo:

-Kushina Uzumaki, hace algunos años atrás seguí un rastro de cabellos rojos que dejaste, no puedo decirte cómo lo supe o porque sentía ese deseo insaciable de protegerte, pero solo te puedo decir que todo mi ser temblaba con la sola idea de pensar en perderte, entonces pasó el tiempo y me di cuenta, me había enamorado de ti, perdidamente, pero tú no te dabas por enterada.

Minato la miraba grabando en lo más preciado de su mente, cada uno de los gestos que la chica pelirroja dibujaba en su rostro, era mucho más bella con cada una de sus acciones. El rubio tomó la cadena que tenía en sus manos la chica diciendo:

-Como por inercia guarde cada una de las hebras de cabello que recogí aquel día y le pedí a Mikoto hiciera una cadena con ellas – tomó entonces el dije en forma de relámpago que sostenía la joven y lo puso en la cadena delicadamente- luego conseguí este pequeño dije y definitivamente es el indicado para la cadena. Kushina, no quiero ser el relámpago de Konoha sin ser antes el relámpago que te acompañe siempre, ¿Aceptas Mi Declaración? – finalizó sus palabras colgando en el cuello de la pelirroja la cadena con su dije esperando la respuesta, pero solo había silencio y Kushina estaba con la cabeza gacha, hasta que su melodiosa voz hizo presencia.

-¡BAKA! –Grito ella- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –se guindó del cuello de Minato depositando un casto beso en sus labios. Aquella fue la declaración al mejor estilo Namikaze y la respuesta al muy particular estilo Uzumaki.

Naruto terminó su relato con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, Sasuke estaba atónito ante la elocuencia de su amigo para contar aquella historia tan especial.

-Dobe ¿Cómo es que conoces esa historia? –Preguntó el azabache conmovido con la historia.

-Teme, Teme, Teme. No duermo mucho solo porque me guste sabes – el rubio le dedicó la mejor sonrisa a su amigo y este le correspondió igual, ambos se dieron un abrazo y se dirigieron al Ichikaru, pues en agradecimiento Sasuke invitó al rubio a que saciara su insaciable apetito.

Ese misma noche, Sasuke llegó al Balcón de la chica de cabellos rosas que lo envolvía en una fuerza tan poderosa y apacible como lo era el amor, la vio salir para recibirle e hizo lo que el padre de Naruto, grabó en su mente cada detalle que expresaba el rostro de la ninja médico, entonces guindo en su cuello un pequeño colgante que tenía el abanico Uchiha pero en él había una pequeña flor de cerezo.

-Sakura soy un Uchiha que le encantaría que adornaras su vida con esa sonrisa, tu mirada y con cada detalle de su ser ¿Quieres ser mi Novia? – Sakura no pudo evitar que las traviesas lágrimas cruzaran sus mejillas, se acercó hacía el azabache y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, el correspondió su abrazo, se miraron y besaron lentamente haciendo de aquel momento algo especial, único. Desde ese momento tienen una relación, que esperan sea tan hermosa como la de Minato y Kushina, todo en nombre de un sincero amor.


End file.
